Wedding LinkUp
by sassiq-b
Summary: So this will be a muliples show crossover between NCIS Bones -- CSI Miami and L&O SVU and possibly with some In Plain Sight, Burn Notice, Gossip Girl, One Tree Hill and Crossing Jordan. lots of B&B, Tiva, E/O, EC ... REMB I'm 13 so dont expect much frm me
1. Proposals

**The Proposal – **

_Jared Booth sat in Piccolo Ristorante, on of the best Italian restaurants in the 90210 district. Tonight he was planning on asking his girlfriend of three years, Tonia, to be his wife. As usual she was late, but tonight to his advantage he took the time to replay all the good and bad times they have been through as a couple over the past three years. They were both Italian and it was custom to ask the father of the bride for permission before proposing. This however was not possible because of her strained relationship with her family both here in the U.S. and those back home in Italy. She did however speak to a cousin, one Anthony DiNozzo every other Sunday but he had no way of getting in contact with Anthony to ask permission as he lived all the way in D.C. Just then an idea struck him, he could call his older brother Seeley who lived in D.C. and ask him to use his F.B.I. resources to get in contact with Anthony. Just as Jaded began to dial his brother her was distracted by the voice of his girlfriend and hopefully soon to be fiancée …_

"_Jared honey, who are you calling?" the Italian beauty asked as her boyfriend got up to pull out her seat. _

"_Umm.. was just gonna call and see if you ditched me for work again" he replied, lying through his teeth._

"_I would never ditch you honey… I was just finishing up some business, nothing to worry about" she assured her boyfriend._

_Truth be told, she was sitting at home contemplating whether or not to go out to dinner with Jared tonight. She had an idea that he would be proposing tonight; he was all of a sudden nervous and even before her invited her out to dinner, the most exquisite Italian restaurant on the South Beach Side of the 90210 zip code, called to confirm the dinner reservation, which was weird because they would usually go to a Pizzeria for dinner. So tonight was not doubt, a big night._

_The waiter came over and took their orders. Jared decided that to get Tonia into seeing how perfect they were for each other; he began reminding her of times when they were all each other had and how special and meaningful those times were, while they enjoyed their meal. As they waited for their dessert, Antonia began wondering if she had read the signs wrong and if tonight was only just another date but only in a fancier restaurant. She decided that if he did not propose tonight she'd tell him her big news on the way home and if he did propose she'd tell him with her answer. Their dessert finally arrived and while eating her cake, Antonia's fork hit something hard and right there and then she saw that it was her soon to be engagement rick was hidden in her slice of cake…_

"_now you see, this is the reason why I'm in fashion designing and you're in Law Enforcement" Antonia stated curtly._

"_What?" Jared asked, curious to the reason for her random outburst._

"_Remind me when we have our kids and grandkids, to tell them how unoriginal your wedding proposal was" Antonia stated as she used her finger to remove the ring from the cake and dangled it across his face._

"_Should I take that as a yes, Ms. Antonia DiNozzo?" he asked in a teasing tone._

"_That's not what you are supposed to ask, moron!" she exclaimed_

"_Well then …" he said as he took the ring out of her hand and got down on one knee. "Antonia DiNozzo, will you marry me?" he asked cautiously._

"_Umm… that depends, do you agree to be my baby daddy?" she asked sheepishly as she rubbed her tummy. _

"_What?" he asked. "You're pregnant?"_

"_No Jared, we're pregnant and quite frankly, I would love nothing more than to be you wife, and baby mamma Mr. Jared Booth"_

_The other patrons in the restaurant, seemingly aware of what was happening began cheering and hooting. Content with the nights proceedings the couple left the restaurant hand in had with the biggest smiles on their faces._

Temperance Brennan sat in her office at the Jeffersonian Building, trying to focus on anything other than the pile of mail in front of her. She had applied to accompany a group of Archaeologists and Anthropologists on an excavation dig in Argentina and was unsure of their decision. Finally deciding that it was now or never, Tempe retrieved the parcels and began going through them. One parcel in particular caught her eye; it was addressed to "Mr. and Mrs. Temperance and Seeley Booth". _Why do people always assume that Booth and I are in some kind of relationship? Tempe asked herself as she felt her cheeks redden at the thought of her and Booth being married. _Curious as to who would make such a mistake Brennan opened the letter and began reading. The letter read:

Mr. Seeley Booth and Mrs. Temperance Booth (lol)

You are cordially invited to celebrate the joining in holy matrimony

of Mr. Jared Booth and Ms Antonia DiNozzo at the Good Shepherd

Catholic Church at 505 N. Bedford Drive, Beverly Hills California

on May 25.

Your Bride and Groom

Tonia and Jared.

This was not ordinary letter, this was an invite to Jared's wedding; Jared, Booth's baby brother. She hastily rummaged through her cluttered handbag for her cell phone and hit speed dial 1 he answered on the third ring

"Aww.. Bones, miss me already?"

"No Booth"

"Ok then, what'd ya want?" he asked dryly

"Where you aware that Jared was getting married?"

"Are you kidding me Bones? Jared Booth 'Playa of the year' married?"

"Well not yet. He's getting married on May 25th"

"Jeez Bones, I know that you're all squinty and smart and all but do you mind telling me how do you know this?"

"Jared and his fiancée Antonia told me" Tempe replied curtly

"And when did Jared and Antonia supposedly tell you this?"

"Well they didn't really tell me… they (or rather Jared) told Mrs. Temperance Booth with a title behind the name, 'lol' ring a bell? Because I am not familiar with it."

"Are you kidding me Bones? Here's what; after I drop off parker at Rebecca's, I'll come over and we'll discuss it, ok"

"Fine, but just so you know IF we were ever supposed to get married I would not change my maiden name or take on your surname for that matter … not that I believe in marriage."

"You know what Bones you're right, you couldn't pass for a Booth" and with that he hung up.

Washington Navy Yard

N.C.I.S. Headquarters

Ziva walked into the bullpen at 0600 hrs. She decided that, being the first to arrive, she would start the day by cleaning her gun; the most efficient way of easing her mind. After completing this task she lifted her legs to her desk and relaxed as other persons began entering the building, arriving for work. Her eyes lazily roamed the bullpen and an envelope on Tony's desk caught her eyes. Just then the elevator dinged and Gibbs emerged with coffee in hand. Instead of going past her and to his desk he headed up the stairs to the Director's office. When sure that he was out of sight, Ziva went to Tony's desk and began reading the letter. The letter read:

Hey Tony,

Guess what? I'm getting married. Remember my boyfriend Jared? Well he popped the question earlier this week and I said yes. Tony you'll just love him and that why I need you to be my give away cousin at the wedding because we both know that my father will never consent although Jared is Italian. Enclosed is and invitation for you and you're special someone, preferably that Ziva girl you talk so much about and not some bimbo like you took to cousin David's wedding. I am really looking forward to meeting this Ziva girl though; you seem to like her a lot. Can't wait to see you both and no need for RSVP because I know that you wouldn't miss it for the world. I love you Tony. Call when you get this.

Love Tonia

Just as Ziva was retuning to her seat, the elevator dinged and produced Tony and McGee. Tony walk into the bullpen jovially.

"Good morning Z_ee' _V_ah_" Tony announced upon arrival.

"Hot Date last night, yes?" Ziva replied knowing that tony would be soon dishing out the irrelevant details of his date to her.

"Why yes Ziva. I actuall …."

Tony's eye caught the envelope on his desk. He picked it up and strode over to Ziva's desk.

"These my Israeli Ninja are front row tickets to the OSU vs. Penn. State Finals" he then closed his eyes and inhaled softly "Heaven on Earth"

"I think not" Ziva replied, knowing the exact contents of the letter

"And you know this because…."

"in Mossad they train us to know these things, that envelop is jut too large" Tony eyed her mischievously "How much?" she asked

"five bucks, deal?"

"deal"

Tony opened the envelope and frowned as he read the letter as he had just lost five dollars to Ziva in a bet. His face soon turned red, and Ziva assumed that this was at the mention of her name.

"What's wrong tony, lost the bet I assume" Ziva teased

"Umm… I was wondering if you could help me with something."

"Yes" Ziva chirped, oblivious to how excited she sounded to Tony request

"okkk then… well my baby cousin Antonia is getting married and I need a date"

"Anthony DiNozzo having trouble finding a date? That, I must say, is a first"

"See that's the problem, not just any date. One day Tonia was questioning me as usual about my girlfriend and that was just after Jeanne and I was so tired of describing a new girl every two week so I described you and she fell in love you and is expecting someone like you to be my date to her wedding"

"So Tony, are you asking me to help you find a replica of myself to accompany you or are you asking me to accompany you myself" Ziva asked slightly confused

"That depends, Ziva. Are you offering?" tony teased

"No. not unless you are asking" Ziva teased back

Their conversation was interrupted by Gibbs brushing past them.

"Ziva, accompany Tony to the wedding, and that an order, no more wedding talk in my presence, got it?"

"Grab you're gear female petty officer dead outside Quantico" Gibbs barked as the holstered his gun and made his way to the elevator.


	2. Family Relations

So, this will also be a cross-over with CSI Miami and L&O SVU and possibly with some In Plain Sight, Burn Notice, Gossip Girl, One Tree Hill and Crossing Jordan in further chapters. Updates will be more frequent as of July but for now I have to study for exams.

NB in my AU: Kathy and Elliot are divorced but he is not with Olivia (yet)

Calleigh and Eric are dating (!!Duh!!) and Eric is Italian not Cuban and he has a good relationship with his dad and the rest of his family for the most part.

**Family Relations** –

~ * New York Ties* ~

A dishelved Elliot Stabler made his way down the stairs leading from the 'cribs', and into the office ,where he was stationed at the 16th Precinct- Special Victims Unit. He had been working there for the past 11 years. Ever since his split with his wife Kathy his new home was the cribs at work. His partner Olivia knew but pretended as if she thought he was just always early for work, though she had made it slip one night when she offered him her spare room to sleep until he found a new place. But truth be told, it was not that he did not want to rent a new apartment; but between paying alimony and child support he hardly had enough money left to buy himself food. Stabler's office phone rang and seeing the annoyed look on his face Olivia answered it for him.

"_Special Victims Unit, Detective Benson speaking …"_Olivia answered the phone with such eloquence that caused Elliot to smile.

Over the past few years his feeling toward her had changed from partner-like into something that he should've been feeling towards Kathy.

" … _and who may I ask is calling?"_ Olivia courteously inquired. _"El, there's a Jared Booth asking to speak with you, he says it's urgent, Do you know him?" _she whispered while covering the phone's receiver.

"_Yes, he's my little cousin from LA",_ Elliot answered with his goofy smile plastered across his face.

"_Hey man! What trouble are you in to be calling my number and can't Seeley fix it?"_ El said sarcastically

"_Gee dude! Can't I just call my favorite cousin to see how he's doing?" Jared asked cheerfully from the other end of the line_

"_Now Jared, we both know that both you and your brother only call when you are in trouble or when you need to pass on important information; so just cut to the chase 'cause I've got work to do."_

"_No need to get pissy Ellie!... but you're kinda right, It's a little bit of both see the important info is that you need to fly L.A. for a little family reunion …"_

"_I can't take everyone questioning me about the divorce and Kathy; I can't think of one reason why I would go through that … …. …. …. … … … …."_

Olivia's heart softened at these words, she knew that Elliot tried his best to avoid family contact as a means of coping the divorce and if there was anything thing she could do to help him she would do it without thinking twice. But now he didn't look as if he needed help; he actually looked happy, excited at the best and this was a look she missed very much.

"_Ellie are you there? Did you hear what I just said?"_ Jared asked unsure if Elliot had left the conversation before hearing his big news"

"_Damn right I heard you, my little cousin is getting married. Congratulations!! Just pray that ya'll don't end up like me and Kathy"_ Elliot ended the sentence with a tone of remorse. The conversation continued for a bit longer after which they both bid their good-byes and hung up and all the happiness that previously occupied Elliot's face was replaced with anger and disappointment.

"… _Family gathering?"_ Olivia asked dryly.

"_My little cousin is getting married and I'm one of his grooms-men." Elliot replied with a slight hint of sadness in his voice_

"_That's great, but for some reason you don't look too pleased." Olivia commented_

"_Don't get me wrong Liv, I'm happy for the kid the problem is that facing my family after the divorce is one thing, but facing them with Kathy and her newest boy-toy present is just not the drama to be associated with Jared's wedding day, because trust me it will not be pretty." _and with this he made his way to the coffee machine.

~ *Miami Ties* ~

Eric Delko rolled out of bed at the sound of the shower running. He hated it most when she allowed him to oversleep which often led to him having to rush to get to work on time. He decided to check a few emails before joining her in the shower. Eric scanned through his emails deleting the junk ones and only stopping to read the important ones. One email in particular caught his attention; it was from his baby cousin Antonia in LA. The email read:

From: 

To:

Hey 'ric,

I'm getting married in May to my boyfriend Jared (the one that you cousin Tony interrogated at Pap and Nan's Anniversary before you allowed him to dance with me; yea! that one). It's on May 25 at the Good Shepherd

Catholic Church at 505 N. Bedford Drive, Beverly Hills California. Ya'll can stay at the Guest House in San Diego which is about a 1 hour drive form LA. You know where to reach me if you are coming and please bring a date!

Love, Tonia

Overjoyed at the upcoming nuptials of his baby cousin he signed out from his email address and joined his girlfriend Calleigh in the shower.

"_I see someone's finally awake, too bad I'm done showering"_ Calleigh commented as she stepped out of the shower and into the bathroom.

"_I've been awake for quite sometime actually, I was just checking my email"_ he corrected the underlying statement in her previous comment as her turned on the shower and stepped under it.

"_and you are smiling more than usual so I guess that there was some good news some where in there, am I right?"_ she stated as she began fixing her hair into a neat French bun

"_Yea umm, remember me ever talking about my baby cousin Tonia? She was Mari's best friend growing up … well she's getting married and I just got my invitation in my email. " _

Not hearing her comment he decided to continue …

"_I really think that you should come, you know! We can't openly be a couple here in Miami because of our jobs and Stettler and IAB just waiting for us to slip up, but in LA we'd just be an ordinary tourist couple in town for a wedding. "_

"_there is nothing ordinary about our relationship Eric, whether we are in Miami, across the country or half way around the world; because we are cops and our jobs just don't end or take a break because we do and once we are cops or co-workers for that matter we can't openly be a couple … but I'll think about it"_

"_Cal, we don't necessarily need to put our jobs on hold to mimic a normal couple … "_ the rest of his sentence was dropped as she made her way out of the bathroom not even bothering to listen to him.

Their morning rituals continued in silence as neither said a word to the other. That morning she unusually decided to drive her own car to work and he gave her her space because he knew that she was bothered by something. Driving to work in separate cars had always been a race between the two and despite their bickering this morning, it was just the same. As Eric overtook Calleigh's car on the highway he glanced at her and noticed that she was crying, so her decided to let her have the race this morning. As Eric pulled up to the red-light in the lane next to Calleigh she stuck her head out and began talking …

"_I'll come with you because I know that you need a shoulder when it comes to dealing with your family and Mari's death … but Eric I was never and still am not good at meeting the family and really want your family to like me but Eric I …._

… What ever she was about to say was cut off the beeping of horns behind them signaling the change of the light to green.

"… _but Eric I love you, believe me I do but I'm still afraid of what will happen if we slip up and IAB finds out. I cannot lose you Eric and I will not"_ and with that she drove off down the highway towards the Miami Dade Police Department Crime Lad to start a new work week pretending to be 'just friends' with her secret lover Eric Delko.

I have Exams from Monday the 8th of June to the 26th so I won't be able to update until late June early July. Thanks for ur patience and loyalty


	3. Preparations and Flight Plans pt 1

**Preparations and Travel**

Complications regarding their wedding had aroused, causing them to have to change their wedding plans completely. The priest at the church had been reluctant to wed them seeing as though Antonia was pregnant. He then agreed to wed them under the condition that they undergo six weeks of premarital counseling and seen as though she was obviously not a virgin; the wedding had to be scaled down to a small, dignified private ceremony among family from a big princess affair. Being Italian meant that there was no way on earth that they could have a 'small' wedding, so they decided that they would have the big Italian wedding shebang at a private resort in Jamaica.

Jared and Antonia sat around the small coffee table going through the guest list and seating charts for their upcoming nuptials. Special consideration had to be taken when seating ever-quarrelling cousins and divorcees. In the case of divorcees, Jared had mailed Elliot and Kathy's invite to their old address, forgetful of the fact that they were divorced and that Elliot wasn't living at the house anymore. He was reminded however, when Kathy called to RSVP for herself and her new beau. This resulted in him having to call and invite Elliot via the telephone. He scribbled down Kathy and her '+1' to table 12 he had Elliot and his '+1' at table 13; they were at tables next to each and so no one had to be looking at the other. As he jotted down little notes beside the names, he blew out an exasperated sigh of relief.

"God help us," he breathed

"What's wrong J?" Antonia questioned worriedly

"Is it just me, or does my side of the family have way more drama than yours do," he asked jokingly

"You think that your family is bad, last family gathering, at cousin David's wedding, Tony held his dad at gun point in the middle of the ballroom because he dad 'inappropriately' touched his date. So those two I have to keep far from one another."

"Speaking of dads and disgruntled sons; remind me seat Seeley far away for our dad, we all have problems" Jared added wryly.

Ziva knocked lightly on Tony's door. The watch on her left wrist read 8:03 pm. The Thursday evening breeze sent a shiver down her spine as she waited tentatively for Tony to answer the door. Usually, she would have shouted at the top of her lungs for him to open up, picked the lock or just use her spare key; but tonight she decided to knock, unsure of where their argument earlier had left them. He had accused her of being cold and unemotional towards the victim's wife when she had suggested that despite the lack of evidence; they also look at the wife as a suspect and in a fit of anger she drew her gun at him. This resulted in Gibbs sending them both home for the day. A string of _"I'm coming's"_ interrupted her musing, and then Tony finally open the front door.

"_Oh, it's you,"_ he chided upon seeing her after opening the door.

"_If you do not want me accompany you Tony, I have no problem with going back home"_ she commented so calmly, that Tony wondered if this was the same angry and unemotional woman who held him at gunpoint less than four hours ago.

"_Come on in"_ he offered as he stepped to the side to allow her entry.

Her eyes were cold and unreadable when he had opened the door but he could have sworn that he saw a flash of relief in her eyes when he invited her in. To avoid another argument he didn't even offer to take her luggage as he knew that that would have resulted in a quarrel of how independent she was, and he was in no mood to quarrel; he just wanted to get to Baltimore, get a nap before him flight and hopefully arrive in Jamaica by morning. As she settled onto the sofa he quickly excused himself only to return a few minutes later with his luggage in hand. Without words, Ziva took this as a sign to leave; so she gathered her luggage which was sitting by the door and headed outside towards his car. Tony was somewhat stunned by her hasty departure as he had come form his bedroom with luggage in hand to have a talk with her before they got on the road. But as he entered the room, she got up, gathered her bags and headed for the car. The opportunity to settle things before they got on the road was lost.

Ziva was leaning against his car when Tony finally came out of his apartment and closed his apartment door. Much to Ziva's annoyance, he slowly walked towards the car muttering a quick sorry to her before unlocking the car door. Ziva loaded her bags in the trunk. Tony decide not to jump into the apologizing head-on but to start with casual small talk.

" _So Ziva … umm when we get to Baltimore … I was thinking that we could check into a motel … until our flight, that is … and then head to the hotel at about 3:20 am. _Tony sputtered, unsure of how to get the conversation going.

"_Sure"_ Ziva added; a one word response was quite unusual coming from her.

To attest to the fact that she had nothing more to add she placed the earphones of her iPod into her ears and closed her eyes, signaling the end of the conversation. To prove that he could be a hard-ass also, Tony stretched his arm behind him into one of his bags on the back seat and ruffled around until he found his iPod and allowed the therapeutic voice of Frank Sinatra to flood his ears with musical bliss as he drove toward Baltimore.

Two hours later, Tony pulled into the Hotel 6 Baltimore – a normal sixed motel about fifteen minutes from the airport. The clock on the dashboard read 10:24 pm. Tony made a quick retreat from the car and went to get a room. He requested a room with two separate beds instead of wasting money on two rooms. He then came back to the car and brought the entire luggage, both hers and his, up to their room before waking Ziva for her seemingly peaceful slumber.

"_Ziva"_ he whispered before slightly raising his voice

"_Ziva, Come-on, wake up"_ Ziva stirred then her eyes flickered open.

"_Are we there yet?"_ she asked ask she took in her new surroundings.

"_Depending on where you consider there – we're at this motel near the airport, I al ready checked us in and got us a room"_ tony reassured her.

The walk to their room was done in silence as both were lost in thought. Ziva was thinking of how good it had sounded when he had referred to them as us; it wasn't unusual but seeing as thought they weren't at work and given the circumstances, she could help but loathe in the possibility of there being a real 'us' sometime in the future. And Tony couldn't help but feel a pang of sadness as he said the us because even though while in Jamaica they would be pretending to be a couple they wouldn't be a real 'us'. As he opened their motel room door, he mustered up the courage to utter the five words that could change the status of their relationship or just cause things to remain the same; non the less he had try.

"_Ziva, we need to talk"_

And her response was_, "Believe me tony, I know"_

**A/N: Sorry the focus in this chapter was really NCIS and not Bones and NCIS, so forgive me – but in later chapters it will go both ways. I will try my best to have an update before the weekend ends. Next chapter will be from a Bones PoV and the one following that will take us to New York and Miami but I'm not too sure about adding to CSI Miami the mix but if you want, I'll keep them so please tell me whether I am to keep CSI Miami or drop it and go on with NCIS, Bones and L&O SVU.**


	4. preperations and flight plans pt 2

The Black SUV Tahoe glided beautifully over the smooth streets of D.C. As beautiful as the vehicle was, the mood inside it was not so beautiful. The atmosphere inside the SUV was one of silence, and the usual comfortable silence was replaced with tension-stricken-silence. They hadn't had a fight or a disagreement in weeks so, to the common onlooker, the tension enveloping the vehicle was inexplicable. However, truth be told, Booth and Brennan knew when this newfound discomfort stemmed from. It all came into play about a week ago when Booth had spent the night at Brennan's apartment.

_Bones had been having nightmares about the Gravedigger again. She had told Booth about it earlier today and he decided that in the case she should have another; he would want to be there to comfort her. But when she had awoken form the most recent on, she couldn't help but not need his comfort, she needed to work through this by herself. She gingerly stepped out of bed, stripped her bed- pants and headed to the kitchen to make some tea. As she passed the guest bedroom, realization hit her that she should be extremely quiet as to not awake Booth. The idea of Booth waking up to find her dressed the way she was hit her, but after the day they both had, coupled on the number of beers he had before bed was enough to tell her that Booth would be out all night. _

_Meanwhile…Booth stirred as the shadow slid past the door, he knew it was Bones and he knew she was up and why. Not bothering to get dressed, Booth slipped form under the covers and headed toward the Kitchen, slight glancing at the alarm clock which read 2:40 am. As Booth entered the Kitchen, his comfort mission was halted by the sight before him. Bones stood in the middle of the kitchens clad in a red tank-top and a boy-cut panty with a mesh front mixing cup of tea. Astonished at the sight before him Booth slowly started retreating to the guest room, but she chose that very moment to look-up and notice his presence._

_"Booth what are you doing up?" she asked trying to seem unfazed by his shirt-less attire. _

_"Um…I heard you get up, so I decided to check-up on you," Booth answered._

_Moments passed and the silence between the two prolonged as the both stood silently admiring the others body. Booth allowed his desires to show in his eyes and Bones saw it and knew exactly what it meant, she had to hold back her own urges and as a result she bit her lip. This small gesture sent Booth's body into a frenzy but being the gentleman he was Booth started to allow his eyes to roam anywhere but on her. The energy in the room was hot and heavy and it quickly transformed into tension – unresolved sexual tension, as Sweets would put it. The tension followed into the week ahead and it was the same tension that was silently eating away at them at they rode to Booths Apartment. _

The ride to Booth's apartment seemed as if it took forever but finally the SUV pulled into Booth's apartment complex. Bones was very good at compartmentalizing, that's how she coped with everything- especially the previous week. She would box up whatever emotions she felt and store them in the back of her mind. During the past week, she boxed up whatever emotions and desires that arouse that night towards Booth and focused on her working relationship with him. But somehow, that box just couldn't stay closed, that fact that in less than twelve hours she and Booth would be sitting on a beach in Jamaica sipping coconut water at a rather romantic resort told her that that box would burst open and possibly at the wrong time and so she made the decision that she was going to do whatever it took to relieve the tension between her and Booth.

"We need to talk Booth." She said, barely above a whisper.

"I know… but uh, let me get changed first, will ya" Booth replied. He had seen this conversation coming a good time now but he thought he was the one who would have to initiate it. He had no idea where this conversation would end but the inevitable had arrived and he just had to be a man and face it.

"So,…" Booth urged as he place a cold beer into Bones' hand.

He knew she always liked a cold beer whenever she spoke about 'heart-stuff', it helped to calm her in a sense. It was because of this small gesture that the conversation took a turn that neither Booth nor Brennan had seen coming. There and then Bones realized that Booth knew her more than anyone else did and she would like to believe that she knew him just as well. Was exploring something new worth the pain it would cause if it were to end badly.

But what if …

they could make it work.

It could be more than 'a' night

What is Booth didn't feel the same way?

But she had seen it- hadn't she, the hunger and passion in his eyes.

What if it was just a desire on his part, which when fulfilled would leave their relationship in shambles. She was a risk taker but this was not a risk that she was willing to take. And so, she did the logical thing at the time, she put her heart back into the box and place her brain in control.

**I will try my very best to update on week-ends. If u read can u please review to tell how well I am doing- if I am doing well at all. Next two chapters L&O: SVU and CSI Miami. **


	5. Preparations and Flight plans pt 3

**I'm currently working two jobs (one voluntary at a summer camp for inner-city kids – and the other at a taxi company as a records and data-entry clerk) so I am unable to update as often as I wish and when I'm done working, I'm going to the country where I might not have internet connection. Therefore I'll try and give you at least two extra-long chapters by this Monday.**

Preparations and Flight Plans pt.3

**SVU**

She was known by almost everyone in the squad-room, if not by name or face by her connections to Detective Stabler. Before their divorce her visits were seldom and family-emergency oriented. As a means of staying on the good side of Detective Stabler no one would ever refuse her information about his whereabouts or pamper her whiles she waited on him. However, after their nasty divorce her visits became more frequent and more of a boisterous nature. She would visit weekly and throw a fit in the squad-room, making every effort to embarrass her ex-husband and expose whatever problems the family was experiencing. His fellow officers who were usually kind and welcoming now avoided her; but she cared not.

As she walked into the 16th precinct of the New York Police Department she could feel all eyes glued to her. They all knew that her visit would somehow lead to an angry and pissed-off Detective Stabler. As she stood waiting for an elevator to carry her up to his office on the third floor she thought back to her rather frequent visits here over the past eight months. She would visit solely for the purpose of embarrassing him and verbally inflicting upon him the same amount of pain he caused her throughout their marriage. The love in their marriage dissipated not shortly after their twins were born, but being the faithful catholic wife she held on to the marriage for as long as she could and bore him their last child Eli. Eli had been the only reason that their marriage had survived, news of her pregnancy with Eli had put their divorce on the back burner. But still there was no love in the marriage – she tried to hold on and he tried too.

As the elevator rose slowly she began twirling with the engagement ring on her left hand. Elliot would be pissed about her fiancé; they had only been dating for two months and she was yet to introduce him to Elliot and the kids, but he knew about them. She didn't know much about him except the fact that she loved him and he loved her and any man who loved her and would take up a forty-something divorcee with five children was one hell of a man. She knew Elliot would be pissed but she had just received news about him and a new love interest. If he had a problem with the engagement she would just spill the beans there and then in front of his boss and everyone to let him know that she knew that Elliot Stabler was sleeping with Olivia Benson.

As the elevator dinged indicating that she had reached the third floor – she made a deal with herself. If Elliot didn't make a scene out of her engagement she would not bring up the news about him and Olivia. If anyone knew they could be split up as partners, and no matter how much she hated him she wouldn't cause him that pain – an moreover, she had known Olivia almost 10 years and though they seemed close there was never any indication that Olivia was the type to sleep with Elliot. They we just partners - but the scene before her was not a friendly encounter between two persons who were just partners, this was much more intimate.

There Olivia sat perched on her desk which was opposite to Elliot's and he was sitting in Olivia chair while she fed him some chicken soup. She had known that Elliot had the cold, but did that mean that he could not feed himself.

Elliot had been sick for almost a week now and as his partner and the only one apart from his kids who seemed to care if was sick or not so she took the initiative and decide to bring him some soup. They were flying out to Jamaica tonight and she for one was not going to be nursing anyone on her vacation so she made an effort to cure him of the cold before he hit the plane. Her musing was halted by the anger-stricken voice of Kathy Stabler shouting across the squad-room from elevator door.

"_Just partners, huh - - Just partners my ass!"_ Kathy shouted as Elliot's head flicked around to face her and Olivia hastily jumped off the table to stand beside Elliot.

"Is there something I can help you with Kathy" Elliot responded in and equally aggressive tone.

"Don't you dare use that tone of voice with me you cheating bastard – save it for your little detective whore Olivia." Kathy words left Olivia stunned as she stood there bewildered with her mouth agape.

"_Hey! Newsflash sweetheart we're divorced -"_ he commented, emphasizing the word divorced as if Kathy were an illiterate _"- who I do or do not sleep with is no longer any of you business – and calling Olivia a whore, that's low even for you, in case you haven't realized Olivia here has been taking care of your kids for the last three weeks because you suddenly disappeared"_

"_Well I don't want that crazy bitch near by children_" Kathy snarled at Elliot.

By now Cragen had returned from his coffee and eerie silence fell upon the squad-room as detectives scattered to their respective stations.

"Nice to see you again Kathy; is there a problem here that I can assist with," he asked as sweetly.

He could sense the tension between Elliot and Olivia and Kathy rising. He always liked Kathy, but ever since the divorce she had been causing his department a lot of bad name.

"No Don -" she replied flatly "- I have no problem, but I'm a bit uncertain of what IAB would do if they found out that you were allowing two of you detectives to be sleeping together right under your nose and still remain partners."

Cragen knew Elliot and Olivia were not fooling around, he was the best detective back in his days, and he would have been able to sense it, wouldn't he? But he couldn't help but notice how their eyes flickered to each other while Kathy spoke, as if there was a possibility of them sleeping together.

"_Oh, you didn't know? I'll allow them to fill you in on the details, especially their little vacation to Jamaica this week-end_" and with that Kathy turned on her hell and strode out of the squad-room and towards the elevator.

"the two of you in my office now!" Cragen snarled and he strode past them to his office with them both quick on his heels.

As Elliot closed the door of Cragen's office, he couldn't help but feel like a teenagers caught having sex by their parents.

"Elliot you're divorced and Olivia is single, well to my knowledge – you have been sharing an apartment for almost three months- then you decide to take a romantic vacation getaway to Jamaica, and still expect me to believe that the two of you are not sleeping together? - - I should have you both suspended and called up for investigation before IAB!" he accused.

"Capt. It's not what you think! We can explain, right Elliot?"

"Humor me, and I want the truth," Cragen stated as calm as he could.

Elliot began "Well see, the truth is … …, … … … ..; … … … …! … … … … ."

**A/N – I'm not sure if I should continue with this story because it seems that only like 10 persons have read. Do you find it boring or not. I'm open to whatever suggestions that you have towards this story to help to improve it.**

**Tell me what u think so far! **

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

**Special Thanks to:**

A Fanfiction Angel

angellover91

BaileyElaine19

bonny

Chocochino11

chocolab1992

Creek-IB-08

Evetieneke

Hypnotized Angel

j0k3

janiram

KariAnn

Jordali

Lollie81

Mere-Bear-Maryy

mightyduck

Night-Escence

NoFate2608

NZ-BONEZLUVA

PottersChick7

RememberDecember71121

the indifferent child of earth

your royal highness

areathena

Evetieneke

geekyxsushi

kmgproductionz

Snowbee

TeamBones


	6. Conversations and Arguments pt 1

**A/N – …. SORRY **** … I'll try to update faster and give you better chapters. Remember, I'm only 14 years old and I don't have a beta, so don't mind the errors. Expect more b4 X-Mas **

**This chapter is dedicated to my best friend and new beta – Kathryn Edwards! – oh and KK, I 3 dashes - - - - - -**

~ Tiva~ 3 ~ Tiva~

"_Ziva, we need to talk"_

And her response was_, "Believe me Tony, I know"_ as she tentatively closed the room door behind her.

There was a possibility of him wanting to talk to her about a million and one things, but for some reason he could not muster up the courage to begin with any of the more complicated ones. So he opted for a more direct route.

"Zee, what going on" Tony asked, hoping that she would lead the conversation somewhere.

Evidently confused with his vague question she challenged him with a soft, _**"What's going on with what?"**_

By now, both their demeanors had softened drastically. They were tired and exhausted- from both the case and the long ride to Baltimore. Tony for one was not in the mood for a game of 21 questions with Ziva – he could ask her straight out what the hell was wrong with her, why the hell were they dancing around each other when there was obviously something going on.

"_**You damn well know what!"**_he bellowed, breaking the reverie of silence.

"_**What? – You mean why was I so upset today? So pissed at you – at the case? Or do you mean why in the world we are choosing to argue right now, when in a few hours we are to be pretending to be in love."**_

_The way she spat the word '__**pretending**__' hurt him deeply as if the idea of being in love with him, much less pretending was the most disdainful idea to ever cross her mind. _

"_**You do have a point there, Officer David," **_Tony replied a bit too formal_** "How could I for one second even consider the idea of pretending to be in love with you – you of all people, a cold-blooded murderer … unemotional and void of the possibility to even love back. You couldn't pretend to love if your pathetic life depended on it, because you are incapable of anything having to do with emotions aren't you?"**_

"_**Might I assume that you are done, Agent DiNozzo?"**__ she replied with the same hint of formality that he had used against her._

_The truth and lies in his words cut deep into her cardiac muscles like a surgeon's scalpel. How could he stoop to such a low level by bringing up her past. Officer David – she was no longer a Mossad officer and he knew that. He knew why she had resigned from mossad, he knew the toll it took on her each time she had to take a life, yet he looked her in the eye and called her a cold-blooded murderer. Never in her life had she taken the life of an innocent._

"_**No, Ziva! I'm not done not even close. Let's have a little chat about love since that is what our relationship is supposed to be based on for the next two weeks. Let me in on the secret – tell me how the hell an emotionally distant coward like you is going to attempt to fool my family that she is in love with me? These people know what true love is Ziva, so the little façade that you had put on with Michael won't work. You led everyone to believe that you were in love, but I knew better. That was lust Ziva, a petty little crush on our terrorist friend Michael."**_

"_**Lust and Love. Tony, I'm surprised that you even know the difference. When did you figure out the difference, mister womanizer? Was it with Kate, with Paula or was it with the Benoit bitch – Jeanne." **_

"_**You condescending little-**_

"_**Condescending little what Tony – bitch? Whore? Slut? – You know, I've come to realize that American men call you these names when they want to get into your pants. I wonder … How easy was it with Kate? I know that you had some difficulty with Jeanne and Paula, but how easily did Caitlin give in to your childish advances and sleep with you?"**_

"_**How dare you even mention Kate's name in your filthy mouth! Unlike you, Kate was a real woman, she didn't have sex with her co-workers – like you and Michael – she never took innocent lives like you and your messed up Israeli friends. And as for being in love with Kate, yea I loved her; but as a sister, as family. Not that you would know anything about that now would you? Family. Your terrorist of a brother, Ari, took Kate away from me, from Gibbs, from NCIS, from this fucking world – An about Paula, let's not forget that she died at the hands of your type of people"**_

Curious to the new direction this conversation was taking, Ziva asked the first question which popped into her head

"_**My type of people Tony? What type of people might that be?"**_

Tony, angered by her insolence, decided to hit where he knew it hurt the most. He challenged her loyalties_**.**_

"_**You damn well know the type; suicide bombers and terrorist. You middle-eastern murders all come to America pretending to be normal when secretly you're planning to kill or bomb someone up. Tell me Ziva, what was your plan after you gained Gibbs' trust? Were you to bomb up NCIS or were you to infiltrate NCIS to steal some US Government secrets for you noble papa -**_

_**-Oh and about Jeanne – Don't you ever in your traitorous life mention her name in your filthy mouth. You know nothing about our relationship"**_ Tony reprimanded, still angered by her mention of Jeanne_**. **_

"_**You're right, I may not know every detail of your undercover operation, but I do know that you broke undercover operations rule number 1 – Don't get involved with the subject, and you fell in love with her. And to make matters worse, you weren't even man enough to tell her how you truly felt in the end, walking the halls of NCIS like some lovesick puppy for everyone to feel sorry for – but the truth is Tony, you messed up, it was all you,"**_ Ziva accused, clearly pissed at his new tone.

"_**Nice to see that the ice-queen herself could take time out to lecture poor old me about relationships. Let's see, you've been in love what? – Twice. First, you fell for a guy you didn't even know. All you knew was that you took the same jogging path every morning. You may call that 'love at first sight' but in America we call that being pathetic and foolish, and worst of all is that you didn't even learn the second time around. You fell in love with NCIS' favorite terrorist apart from your brother – Michael Rivkin. So based on your track record, you are in no position to lecture me on love, you cold-hearted bitch". **_Tony added with a sneer, unable to leave the scorn out of his voice

"_**Oh and about me wanting to get into your pants! It's not like you would have stopped me if I tried."**_

Seeing the utter look of confusion on her face, he added.

"_**Next time you decide to fondle yourself and call my name while you're sleeping; don't do it with me sitting right beside you. If you need me before our flight, I'll be in the car"**_

And with that he turned on his heel and stormed right out the door leaving an angry, confused and embarrassed Ziva in his wake. By now, they were both at wits end with the other's attitude. They needed to talk – about the status of their relationship but ended up opening up wounds of the other's past – and still they did not have the conversation which was most need. The one about them.


	7. Conversations and Arguments pt 2

**This chapter was finished from Christmas but I forgot to upload it; so here it is. Thank Lia and Kathryn, she reminded me and kk did the editing.**

"I'm curious, are you dating anyone right now Booth?" Brennan asked in a highly curious tone.

"No Bones, I'm not dating anyone ", instantly relief flooded her face, but was soon replaced by that look she gets when she finally figures out a puzzle – comprehension. So he pushes a little, curious also to the reasoning behind her question.

"why'd you ask though?" she'd seen him asking this one and she knew her response was enough to end this conversation right away, but she continued.

"I was just curious about ……" she drew out, contemplating on whether or not to bring this topic into the mix, knowing that it made him uncomfortable.

"You've been getting curious a lot lately, haven't you Bones? – you know what they say though, 'curiosity killed the cat'. So be careful that you curiosity isn't leading you into danger. " he added, whit his charm smile.

Her curiosity was leading her into danger alright, but if he wasn't going to start this conversation, she was going to – knowing full well that she might scare him off.

"Booth … … … … when was the last time that you had sex?" There. He was still sitting beside her so she didn't scare him too much – now that wasn't too hard

"That question is a bit personal, don't you think?"

Booth knew that he shouldn't be having this particular conversation with her. He should dismiss it as usual, but for some reason she looked vulnerable and shy.

"If it makes you feel any better I haven't had sex since I broke up with Mark." She added a bit embarrassed at her own confession, but if it gets Booth to answer her question –then she'd just have to suffer a bit.

"Woah Bones … TMI"

"I don't know what that means Booth" she responded, confusion evident on her face.

"Of course you don't Bones – TMI – Too Much Information". This is exactly what he needed, images of her and 'underwater Mark'.

"Ok then, since you refuse to answer that one ... have you ever fantasized about me, Booth?"

God what the hell was she doing. No sooner than the words had left her mouth, Booth had risen from the couch and whirled right past her and into the kitchen; only stopping to throw over his shoulder the words which motivated her to push the conversation a little further - a strangled ...

"We are not having this conversation … especially not when you're going to be too drunk to remember it in the morning."

With that he stormed into Parker's room, throwing a final "you can have my room" over his shoulder.

Booth knew exactly where this conversation was heading and although he thought he was up for it – he was just not ready to have this particular conversation with her. As he stood by the window in Parker's room he could hear the clinking of her stilettos on his tiled floor, coming towards him. And by the scowl she now wore, he had guessed correctly, she wanted to have this conversation now and his reluctance was surely pissing her off.

"I don't get it Booth – I don't get why you are so hell-bent on not having this conversation!" she shouted.

Managing to maintain his calm, he chose to correct her. "I didn't say we were not going to have this conversation, I said that we were not going to have it now"

"Booth it's perfectly normal for us to be attracted to one another; for you to be attracted to me. We work together and spend almost all of our free time together and we are both not sexually active. Coupled with the fact that you are an attractive male and I am an attractive female – if I may say so myself – It's only logical that there would be some sexual tension between us"

By now she was across the room and up in Booth's face; a little too close for partners. As she calmed herself, her labored breathing hitting his face along with the realization of how passionate she was about their 'attraction'.

By now the tips of their noses were touching and the tension in the room was becoming hot, heavy and unbearable. It was as if there was some magnetic force pulling them together, and then …. …. …

The doorbell rang. They stood frozen in place realizing what almost happened. With a smirk on her face, Temperance added

"Do you still think that we should wait any longer to have this conversation." Again the doorbell rang – three times.

Gingerly , she closed the small gap between them and panted a sweet kiss on his cheek . They both stood frozen – again – and again the doorbell.

"I uhhh …. I better get that" Booth stammered as he walked past her.

Quick on his heels, they were both at the door before the doorbell could ring a sixth time. Straightening his tie, he opened the door to reveal a pissed Rebecca.

"I was beginning to think that you weren't home Seeley" she added, preferring this to the usual greeting of hello.

Upon seeing Brennan and the lipstick stain on Booth's cheek, she quickly added "oh sorry, I take it that you two were busy".

"Talking, we were … uhhh … just talking." Booth amended quickly, stammering like a guilty child caught with his hands in the cookie Jar, while stepping to the side to allow her entrance into his apartment.

"No thanks, I'm just here to drop off Parker", with this Brennan retreated back into the apartment to give them some privacy.

"What? Thanks". Booth replied happily.

"Don't thank me, Thank Drew – he thought it would be better for Parker to experience a wedding before we tell him about our engagement."

"You still haven't told him Becca? Well be sure to thank Drew for me, will ya! And oh – congrats again" he finished with a peck on her cheek.

"He's asleep in the car, you might wanna come get him" and with that the started for the elevator.

Together they descended the stairs, laughing at something Booth had said to Rebecca. Booth quickly retrieved a sleeping Parker from Rebecca's car and took him up to his apartment.

By the time they got to Booth's apartment door, Parker was already awake. Bones wasn't in the living room and based on how tired she was earlier, he figured that she had gone off to bed. As soon as they entered the apartments Parker made a beeline for Booth's bedroom; He too was no doubt tired. Booth went back into the living room to make a few phone call. He had to get Parker a seat on their flight and call and tell Jared that Park was coming also. By the time he was finish, sleep was tugging at his sleeves so he went right to his room; only to find a sleeping Parker cuddled up in his partner, both in deep sleep. Parker, it seemed, had found her in his father's room asleep and had carefully adjusted her arms to fit around him and nestled into her chest as he drifted back into his slumber.

Standing in the doorway, Booth couldn't help but muse at how beautiful she looked and how real and domestic the entire situation seemed. – The only problem now was that he was still going to have to have that conversation with her.


	8. Conversations and Arguments pt 3

After seconds- which really felt like hours- of mumbling Elliot finally began to explain.

"_Well boss, as you know… Kathy has been pulling her little disappearing act for the past couple __of months. Her last little episode was three weeks ago when I was undercover for 1PP (One Police Plaza). When she left …" Elliot was _cutoffbyOlivia_._

"_The Kids called me …" Olivia _began_. "I took care of them for the weekend until El came back, though sma__ller, my apartment was closer to the kids' school and I had a nanny in my building who could help with Eli, so El and the kids stayed, and the rest is history … … … …" _Livtrailedoff_, __._

"_Yeah, pretty much." Elliot agreed_

"_Well excuse me detectives, but I didn't pass History in high school so please forgive me if I can't fill in the blanks." _ Cragen replied with much sarcasm and then continued,

"_Don't you two dare use those poor kids as an excuse! They have nothing to __do with the fact that you two are going on a vacation to Jamaica – or should I fill in that little bit for myself, because here's what I think, basically, you two have been fooling around and you're off to Jamaica for a little romantic get-away. If so be t__he case, tell me upfront. If not, you have 30 seconds to correct my lapse in judgment._

Elliot and Olivia were too intimidated by his speech – which so calm yet filled with anger- to respond. It took them a few seconds for them to begin explaining themselves.

"_It's not what you think Capt. – my cousin Jared is getting married in Jamaica and Olivia is accompanying me. We are not, by any means together; we are just partners and nothing more …."_

Seeing the unconvinced look still etched on Cragen's face, Elliot continued, trying his best to convince Cragen, unconscious as to how those words may hurt Olivia.

"… _We will _never _be more than just partners, Capt! Friends even – we just don't see each other that way. Imagine me and Liv in a relationship like that – whil__e the sex would be undoubtedly great … our personalities would clash. Besides, Liv is not necessarily the girlfriend material, come on – I'm the longest relationship she has ever had with a man and we're strictly platonic. I assure you, we are just two fri__ends going on vacation together, nothing more." _

Elliot finished with a sense of satisfaction that Cragen had finally believed. Perhaps, if he hadn't be so caught up in pleasing Cragen, he would have been able to see the look of hurt that clouded her face as he was speaking. Although he missed said look, he sure picked up it when she finally spoke.

"_He's right Capt. - we're just partners and friends, _nothing _more." _the hurt in her voice evident as she spoke.

"_Capt. a Mr. Aarons is here to see you," _ Munch informed Cragen, poking his head in the office, only to turn away after delivering his message- which was very much unlike the inquisitive Det. Munch who would've made some witty comment.

"_I've already approved your leave of absence requests for a month __vacation time, so you two can take the rest of the day off... now if you will excuse me, I have a meeting._" Cragen said, stepping around the two detectives to exit his office.

"_But Capt., we only requested two weeks – why give us a month?" Elliot asked, su__btly pointing out the error on Cragen part._

"_Why? …Because you two will need the two extra weeks to 'reconnect' … if you know what I mean." _After winking very suggestively in Olivia's direction he quickly exited his office.

"_Did Cragen just give us the go __ahead to fool around for two weeks?" _Stablerinquiredwithalaugh_, _trying to lighten the tension in the room.

Choosing to ignore his attempt at lightening the mood she headed for the door, but stopped. A worried Elliot was the last thing that she needed right now, so she quietly informed him of where she was going and left.

On her quick errand to the dry-cleaners, Olivia thought of a million and one excuses to get out of going to Jamaica with Elliot. Truth be told, despite how harsh his statement before was, she couldn't allow him to face his family's critique alone. Hadn't he said it himself, - They were partners and friends, nothing more. She needed to be his friend right now. She would just have to put her un-returned romantic feeling for him aside and the best friends which he needs.

As she walked up the stairs towards her apartment, her nose was assaulted by the sweet aromas most likely coming from her kitchen. Elliot was one hell of a cook and it was little gestures like this that led her down her current road of destruction. The idea of coming home to Elliot's cooking and three kids contributed a lot to her thinking that they could be more than friends. Hoping to not have her fantasies further insulted, she mustered up her best smile and entered her apartment.

* * *

"_Hey Liv, what took you so long"_ Elliot greeted her as if the whole incident in Cragen's office where he basically told her that she wasn't good enough to be involved with him hadn't happen. Sure, she was still going to be a trooper and go to Jamaica with him but she didn't have to forget that he had insulted her in front of the Capt.

"_I wen__t for a walk afterward … I needed to clear my head._" she replied, walking slowly over to the kitchen where some pots were on the stove.

"_What are you cooking El?" _Olivia had never seen that meal before in her life, sure she could make out that one pot had in some kind of meat, but that was it.

"_It is Jamaican Ackee and Salt fish. One of my many ways of telling you thanks for coming with me."_

_Elliot said reaching for the kitchen sink's faucet at the same time Liv was. Their hands touched and Liv felt a small__ electric jolt up her arm. She wanted to remove her hand but couldn't. Sure Elliot had touched her hand before, but this time it was different. This time it felt romantic, sexual … real. And then Elliot did something that would change how she thought he fe__lt about her._

Elliot was still standing at the sink with his right hand on Liv's. Slowly he leaned down to whisper in her ear. She felt him moving behind her and she knew she should move, but something was holding her there.

"_Liv, turn around and look at __me please" _Elliot whispered in her right ear. His breath was hot and heavy. Liv had been with her fair share of men in the past and she knew exactly where this was going; she turns around, they kiss, one thing leads to another and they have sex. But she refused to be just another notch in his bedpost, another roll in the hay. She wanted more than sex from him, she deserved that much and so she stood with her back still to him, not turning around.

Seeing that she was not going to turn around anytime soon, he slipped his hand under the side of her shirt and began massaging the flesh at her side. He had expected her to turn around and hit him or even shoot him, but she didn't. She just stood there with her back to him as if fighting an inner battle to not turn around. He had chosen that spot because once she had told him that that was her weak spot and based on the stifled moans escaping her throat, he knew he had found it.

Olivia didn't know what exactly was going on. She could feel Elliot massaging her side, her special spot. She could feel his erection pressing into her backside as he massaged her side. She knew she should stop him, the kids were probably already home. He had said they were just partners this morning yet here he was pinning her to the kitchen counter and – massaging her special spot.

Elliot wasn't a man of words; he was more the action type. Was this his way of showing her how he felt about her. Was he trying to tell her that he made a mistake this morning and that they could be more than just friends? Was he doing all this to show her how much he wanted her? What if he was and she was just standing there like she didn't feel the same.

What was he doing? Elliot asked himself. Here he was trapping his partner between himself and a cupboard and touching her in places where partners don't touch each other. And worst of all, she was just standing there. If she had feelings for him, wouldn't she turn around and allow him to kiss her or at least respond to what he was doing besides moaning. She was moaning because he was at her special spot and anyone who touched her there would have gotten the same response. So if she had feelings for him she would have done or said something. But what if she didn't? If she didn't have feelings for him, she would have surely hit him or shout at him or something to let him know that she wasn't interested.

So why was she just standing there? What if she wasn't interested but was just standing there to not let you feel bad. What if she was just standing there out of pity for you because you hadn't been with anyone in over six months?

She was just about to turn around when Elliot pulled away from her. She was just about to give in and let him kiss her or whatever it is he wanted to do with her. But he just walked from her and to the bathroom without a word. Was he just playing some game with her? Did he stop because she wasn't responding? Did he take it that she didn't want him … what was he doing? First he pins her to the counter, massages her side while grounding his erection into her ass, and then he pulls away without even a word.

She knew the exact second he set foot into the kitchen but she didn't want to look at him. She needed him to say something first, she needed him to explain what the hell just happened.

With a new found confidence Elliot walked back into the kitchen.

"_What the hell do you think you were doing Stabler?_" Olivia asked, angry that he wasn't going to give her an explanation before she asked.

"_Well if my memory serves correctly, you said that yo__u left side was hurting you this morning"_ Elliot responded very calmly. He handed her two aspirins and filled her a glass of water.

Realization hit Olivia. In truth, she had said that this morning. Was he really trying to help her alleviate the pain by massaging it?

"_Oh." _was all she could say. But something still didn't add up.

Slowly she allowed her eyes to travel to the bulge in his pants. The she stopped and stared, making him know that she saw his hard-on. Slowly bring her eyes back up to his. He was looking at her as if willing her to call his bluff. And so she did.

"_But why did I need to turn around, Elliot. If you were just helping me to ease the pain in my side, why did I need to turn around and look in your eyes? " _She had him and he knew it. She knew what he was doing but why hadn't she responded at all.

Elliot just stood there looking at her. He was unsure if he should tell her or not. He didn't want to tell her and then ruin their eleven year partnership. So like a fool, he just stood there.

"_You know Stabler; I was just about to turn around when you walked away_" and with that she walked right pass him and into her bedroom, snapping the lock in place behind her.


End file.
